Realizations
by theShadoMaster
Summary: Ron is captured by Drakken and Kim realizes that she's empty without Ron. first fic KR forever. Chapter 2 is up, and if you don't want to hear about my problems don't read the first nonstoryrelevant paragraph. 3 chapters. work in progress.
1. A Realization

**Kim Possible and company belong to Disney.**

_**Chapter 1 - A Realization**_

"Hey KP" Ron greeted Kim.

"What's up Ron?" Kim said.

"Oh, not much…didn't get much sleep. Had a lot of homework," Ron replied.

"Same here"

They were interrupted by the sound of the Kimmunicator.

"What up Wade?" asked Kim.

"Drakken has stolen new technology recently developed for the army. I think he's building a new death ray."

"That's Drakken for ya," said Ron.

"Do you have a location for us?" asked Kim.

"Yeah. His new lair is located in a cave in the southern parts of the Rocky Mountains." Wade replied.

"Do you have a ride for us?" asked Kim.

"Officer Turk will be escorting you to the mountains in his private jet."

"You continue to rock Wade. Thanks."

"Bye," said Wade.

In a matter of seconds, Officer Turk was there in his jet.

As they were approaching the coordinates of Drakken's lair Kim said, "Thanks for the ride Officer Turk."

Turk replied, "After you evacuated that burning apartment and saved many lives, including mine, it's no problem."

Kim and Ron dived out of the jet and as they pulled their parachute cords and landed at the entrance of Drakken's lair.

* * *

"After I demolish Washington D.C. and the president is obliterated I will be named supreme lead of the United States of America," Drakken ranted while he laughed.

"Not so fast Drakken," Kim Possible said.

"Kim Possible!"

"What, you're surprised?" Shego asked sarcastically. "I mean after all those times she's shown up and destroyed your plans."

Drakken was defeated.

"Okay Shego, you handle Possible and I'll handle the buffoon whose name escapes me"

"Oh come on. After all the times we battle him, he can remember a simple name like Ron," complained Ron.

As the battle progressed, Kim had been in control, and then she finished Shego. Unfortunately, Ron was seriously hurt and was captured.

Drakken and Shego had managed to escape with Ron, and Kim, one of the only times in her life, was afraid and scared what might happen to Ron. She was also confused because there was also another feeling she couldn't put her finger on.

Meanwhile at Drakken's new lair located somewhere in Texas.

"What should we do with the sidekick?" Shego asked. "We have no use for him"

"Shego, Shego, Shego. When will you realize that with my superior intellect I can figure out Possible's fatal flaw? With the buffoon in 'serious danger' Possible will not be able to stop us otherwise he will be 'harmed'."

"Yeah, fine. I guess that'd work" Shego said without a care.

* * *

"Mom?" asked Kim, "Can we talk?"

"Sure Kimmie," her mother answered, "What's on your mind?"

"Well mom, Ron was captured by Drakken, and I'm frightened and scared, but more importantly I have this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's a feeling of fright and something else. What do you think of it?"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Dr. Possible said for fear that Ron might be in danger, "well about the odd feeling in your stomach, when I have a feeling I can't put my finger on, I visualize what has happened to cause the feeling then I think about the consequences of the event. The feeling usually comes to me after that."

"Thanks mom," Kim said, "I think your right."

"A mother knows these things."

Just after Kim's mother left the Kimmunicator was contacted.

"What's the sitch with Ron?" Kim asked.

"I've tracked him down to Dallas, Texas. Gustavo will pick you up in five."

"Thanks Wade, bye."

And with that the Kimmunicator was turned off.

On Gustavo's plane, Kim decided to try her mother's technique and to her surprise it worked. The two reasons she was scared and frightened were that she didn't want Ron to be harmed and the second she didn't know what she would do without Ron.

'He's always there for me,' she thought, 'when I have a crush that dumps me he's right by my side supporting me through the whole thing. When homework, missions, and cheerleading get too difficult to handle he changes my attitude. The stupidities of all his lame jokes always make me laugh. He can always cheer me up.'

Although she wouldn't admit it, **_yet_**, she liked Ron more than a friend.

Her new mission was to rescue Ron and tell him how she felt.

She finally arrived at the lair. Kim was able to sneak past the guards and knock them out with knock out gas.

She sees Ron and is able to get to him; unfortunately Shego is there to battle Kim. After a long and tough battle with Shego, Kim is able to save Ron and foil Drakken's new, brilliant plan.

"You think you're all that, but you're not," Drakken shouted as he was being taken away.


	2. A Confession

Sorry, guys, for taking long to update. I just got a new iBanez guitar and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. So I have been really spending most of my time on those. I have also been wallowing in my self-pity…if you know what I mean…I'm also a hopeless 14-year-old kid figuring out how I can tell this girl how I feel about her sooooo yeah it's really got me depressed… I don't think you want to hear about my problems so...okay to the story. Oh yeah any of you who play guitar that know the solo to Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin please help.

**Kim Possible and company belong to Disney.**

**_Chapter 2 - A Confession_**

During the ride back to Middleton, Kim was deep in thought, mostly about how to confess to Ron how she felt about him.

"Ron," she said shakily, "I need to tell you something"

"Sure KP. What's wrong you seem kind of fidgety? This is not like you."

'Oh no,' she thought, 'I may be making a mistake I will regret for eternity. This could destroy our friendship. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to feel the pain that comes with confessions………but this is for my own good. I can't keep my feelings bottled up……………okay…here goes nothing.'

"Ron, over the last little while, when you were captured by Drakken had captured you, I have been doing a lot of thinking. And I have come to a conclusion. I…I…-"

"It's okay KP, just let it out."

"I can't live without you Ron. I know this is a big surprise, but its how I feel. You're always there for me, when I get overwhelmed and tense, you manage to revive my courage. You make me laugh, when you smile I feel so warm inside."

There was a very long and awkward silence, the kind that is in a nightmare, the kind that Kim dreaded to hear, or not hear for that matter.

"Well, are you gonna say something?" Kim asked nervously.

Ron was taken back. This kind of situation only occurred in his dreams, on cloud 9, so he did what he though he should do…

They kissed. Not just an ordinary kiss, but a passionate kiss that only happens in romance movies.

Kim hesitated for a moment, not sure if this was just a dream, but she gave in and shared this kiss with Ron.

They resisted, but eventually broke away.

Here comes the silence once again, but after a moment Ron broke it.

"Wow Kim. I think we're falling for each other. It may be love, or the first step towards love, but I sure as heck am enjoying this."

All Kim could do was giggle, so she giggled.

"What's so funny KP?"

"You…you're just so cute"

Ron was speechless; he thought he would never hear anyone say that to him.

"Kim?" he asked, "Is this real?"

"You'd better believe this is real," she replied, then kissed him once again.

To be continued.

Next chapter: Drakken's new scheme.

I hope you like it so far. If you didn't, let me know. I'll edit it when I'm not so depressed. If you did, I'll be sure to write more romance fics when I am depressed………………I seriously believe some people can be more romantic when they are depressed. I sure as heck wouldn't have written like this if I was happy. Well anyways please review and thank you for listening to my rambling…you know what a good song is: Dirty Laundry by Don Henley. "We all know crap is king."


End file.
